Mysterious Boy
by Sepher Raziel
Summary: Dragonball Z & Naruto Crossover. Gohan finds himself in a world of shinobi.
1. The Gateway

**Fic Name**: Mysterious Boy

**Description**: Crossover of Naruto and Dragonball Z. Gohan finds himself in a world of shinobi.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or Naruto.

**Author's Area**

Hello, Everyone! This is my second fic that I have decided to start. It is a Naruto/DBZ crossover fic. I don't think there are many out there, and I decided to try my hand at it. To those that have read my other fic, I am going to be changing that one. This story, however, has become my focus, and I will be rewriting my A Saiyon On Pern fic on the side.

This story involves Gohan who is taken to the world of Naruto. Gohan is post Cell Games and Naruto is post Sasuke Retrieval. Gohan may be slightly different, but I am going to try and keep the Naruto characters as close to cannon as I can get them.

**--**

**Chapter One: The Gateway**

**--**

Gohan Son sat in front a small blue monitor in the lab room. His faced illuminated by the faint glow of the screen in front of him. He was finishing a report on the latest planet he had come across in the system the ship was currently traveling through.

The planet was uninhabited. Gohan surmised that the intense heat due to the proximity to the system's sun would make it unbearable for many different forms of life. The atmosphere was also filled with an assortment of deadly gasses. All in all, the planet was not very interesting at all.

He decided to move on from that particular planet to another that was much farther away from the sun. It was the sixth in the system, and, according the readings on the monitor, it had a structure similar to Earth. The scans also picked up unnatural structures indicative of a civilization. Though there were structures, the scans did not pick up any signs of life on the plant.

Gohan allowed the computer to set the course to the next planet as he drowsily walked off towards the comfort of his bed and a revitalizing night of sleep.

--

Gohan was 13 years old, and had been on this space craft for nearly half a year. The ship, known as the CCS: Gregori I, was the latest scientific analysis ship built by Capsule Corp. Bulma had explained to Gohan that the ship was going to be used to gather information about the different life-forms, planets, and anomalies of the universe. The young saiyan jumped at the chance of learning more and possibly making more friends.

At first his mother had been against Gohan's decision. Many of the Z fighters argued on Gohan's behalf, but it was not until her late husband Goku contacted her from the next dimension did she finally give Gohan her permission.

That had been one year ago. While Gohan did miss his friends and family, though they did keep in contact via video messages, he never felt happier in his life.

--

The ship's alarm alerted Gohan to the fact that they had arrived at the system's sixth planet.

The sixth planet looked similar to Earth, but there were noticeable differences. There were oceans, but the landmasses were red instead of the green and brown of Earth. The ship began its second scans of the planet. The same readings of non-natural structures and no humanoid life again showed up on the screen.

**War is a possibility. Then again, from these pictures the structures seem to be weathered but not destroyed. If it was war then there should be more destruction. It doesn't seem to be a natural disaster for the same reason. How could a planet that seemed to be nearly covered by a civilization become such a wasteland?** Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan's mind continued to work until the computer picked up a power reading in the north-eastern hemisphere. There seemed to be a stead power output emanating from a structure on the planet.

"Well, the gravity and atmosphere are similar to Earth. Computer, prepare for landing. Take the ship to the power reading on the map," Gohan said to the computer.

The ship began the landing procedure and landed about 2 kilometers from the structure. Inside of the ship, Gohan put on protective gear and walked outside. After capsulating the ship he launched into the air.

--

It did not take Gohan too long to get there. Slowly falling from the sky he looked down in interest at a structure that completely baffled him. Upon landing he moved closer to what Gohan could only describe as a stone ring.

The ring was full of writing that Gohan could not decipher. The ring was seated on a platform and a ramp lead up to the ring. Gohan surmised that the structure was some kind of monument, but that did not do much to explain the power reading he was getting from it.

"Hmm…….."

Gohan was stumped.

"It doesn't seem dangerous. I might as well get a closer look."

When he stepped on the ramp, though, the structure sprang to life. The view through the hole became distorted and a pedestal rose beside him. Looking down, he saw he was standing in circle.

"Hmm…….maybe this is a marker placed to show people where to stand."

He looked at the pedestal to the right of him and found a strange bracelet that resembled the ring he now stood in front of. Curiosity getting the better of him, he touched the object and immediately felt it latch onto his wrist.

"I wonder what it does."

He examined the bracelet before he heard a booming voice in his head.

_**Little one who is pure of heart, what is your desire?**_

**--**

**To Be Continued………..**

I hope this chapter grabbed your interest, and if it didn't then maybe the next will. There is no Naruto in this chapter, but he will be in the next. I am not sure if I will have pairings, as of yet…..

Review if you wish…………….


	2. New Adventures

**Fic Name**: Mysterious Boy

**Description**: Crossover of Naruto and Dragonball Z. Gohan finds himself in a world of shinobi.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or Naruto.

**Author's Area**

Chapter 2!

I am going to treat chakra and ki as two different things. Gohan's clothes will be a purple and black version of his Great Saiyaman outfit. I have added a few moves to Gohan's arsenal that he doesn't use in cannon, but other fighters use, such as the Taiyoken, aka Solar Flare.

**Last time: **

He looked at the pedestal to the right of him and found a strange bracelet that resembled the ring he now stood in front of. Curiosity getting the better of him, he touched the object and immediately felt it latch onto his wrist.

"I wonder what it does."

He examined the bracelet before he heard a booming voice in his head.

_**Little one who is pure of heart, what is your desire?**_

--

**Chapter 2: New Adventures**

--

Gohan looked immediately around him to find the source of the voice, but he could not see anyone around him.

_**I see that you do not know who I am…………..**_

It was at this point Gohan realized he was hearing the voice in his head. Suffice it to say, he was intrigued.

**I am a visitor to this planet, so I do not know who you are.**

_**Hmmm……it has been a long time since anyone has approached me.**_

**Are you the ring?**

_**Yes. I am the eternal gateway. My function is to take you wherever you wish to go.**_

**Is this why this planet is so barren? Did everyone leave?**

_**Probably. I cannot see further than the platform I rest upon. I know, however, that there was a time when a lot of different people used me, but that was long ago.**_

**So you are left alone?**

**_Hehe, little one, I was alone long before they came to me, and I will be alone long after you leave._**

**You want me to leave?**

_**It is you who wants to leave. I can sense the desire for adventure deep inside of your heart. I will grant you this wish……………..**_

Before Gohan could protest, the distortion in the ring began to glow and show different pictures until it settled on a forest.

Gohan was reminded of his home in the mountains, but he could see that the landscape was different than what he was used to.

_**This world is one that I have found interesting. I believe, given your heritage, that this world will suit you perfectly. Goodbye, Son Gohan, maybe we will meet again someday……**_

Gohan was left with a single thought as the image burst forth and consumed him:

**How did the gateway know my name?**

--

The swirling colors of his teleportation eventually stopped, leaving Gohan high above the forest the ring had shown him. Instinctually he hovered in the air for a while before slowly falling to the ground below.

"Great! At least I know I can use my abilities here." Gohan said to himself.

Stretching out his senses, Gohan detected many different low level ki signatures.

"Judging by the mass of the signatures it must be a village. Now the question, are they nice or not? Well, I won't know until I go and visit."

Gohan looked at his clothes and remembered that he was wearing the space suit from the ship. Knowing the suit may scare the natives, he raised his left arm to look at the watch he had on his wrist.

After pushing a few buttons, Gohan's clothes changed to the purple and black suit that Bulma had designed for him. Adjusting his uniform a bit, he started to run through the forest towards the village that lay not too far away.

--

When Gohan arrived at the village, the first thing he noticed was the giant wall around it.

**Hmm…..I guess these people need to defend themselves from something outside of their walls.**

Gohan watched as a few of the guards continued to move along the top of the wall talking with one another. He noticed that the guards all dressed alike, and wore a head band with a metal plate. In the metal plates of the headbands were carved a strange symbol that appeared like a spiral.

**Maybe it's the symbol of the guards or the city. I wonder if they will let me in if I am an outsider.**

He was broken out of his thoughts by a loud voice. Gohan turned to see a young man dressed in orange and a few others walking down the road towards the town. Each of these people, who seemed to be around his age, wore the same headbands as the guards.

One of the group members, a boy with white eyes, stopped suddenly in the road. Everyone else stopped and looked at him with questioning looks on their face.

"There is someone watching us." The white eyed boy stated to everyone else in the group.

"Where, Neji?" A girl asked him.

Gohan was amazed when veins on the side of the boy's eyes bulged. Afterwards, the boy began looking around him.

**Judging by what they were saying, he must be Neji. He must be looking for me. Maybe I should let them find me……**

Gohan stood up, and walked closer to the edge of the road, but still in the forest.

"Over there." Neji said as he pointed in Gohan's direction.

**Please let this be a peaceful meeting.**

The group jumped and converged around Gohan. Three of the four were armed, while the one in a green bodysuit stood there fists ready to be used.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

Gohan turned to look at him.

**I guess he must be the leader of the group, then.**

The blond behind Gohan yelled out, "Do you think he was sent as a spy?"

"I do not know, Naruto. First, he must tell us his name." The green one replied.

"I am Son Gohan. I am a traveler who has just stumbled upon this village." Gohan told the group around him.

"Where are you from?" Neji asked.

"I am from a mountainous region. My family has always lived far from any town, and we have supported ourselves by farming. Unfortunately, I do not know the specific name of the area I come from." Gohan said.

"How can somebody not know the name of their country?" The blond, Naruto, asked loudly.

"My family has always been very reclusive. We never really had to go to any towns, and because we lived deep in the forest nobody came to see us." Gohan replied.

"Follow us." Neji commanded.

"What are you doing, Neji?" The green one asked.

"I cannot tell if he is lying, but it would be best to report this to the Hokage, Lee." Neji told him.

"Yes! The Hokage shall be able to get to the bottom of this!" Lee yelled.

Gohan did as he was told and followed them. The four of them created a circle around him.

**They must not like outsiders very much.**

Gohan watched as the guards at the gate stopped them.

"Who's that?" The guards asked looking at Gohan.

"We found him in the forest not too far along the road. We are taking him to see the Hokage." The girl told them.

"Okay, I guess." The guards separated and watched as the small group slowly walked towards the Hokage's tower.

The buildings around Gohan told him that these people were not too technologically advanced. He also saw quite a lot of people without the headband walking around. There were some with headbands that walked around in outfits similar to the wall guards.

**Hmm….those with headbands must be some type of military group of some sort or a police force. The uniforms must be for higher ranked people seeing as my escorts are not wearing them. They must have at least two ranks; the lower rank, my escorts, and the higher ranks, the uniformed ones. There could also be more ranks higher than that. If this is some kind of organized group, then there must be a leadership of some sort. Most likely, the head of the group would be the strongest of them given how similar groups seem to function. **

**Judging by their ki readings they are not that strong, but I can feel some sort of power emanating from my blond escort, Naruto. They might fight differently than what I am used to. Either way, I have been trained to adapt my fighting style to the situation at hand. If it does come to blows, then my priority should be to get out of the village so innocents do not get caught in the crossfire. Hopefully, it does not come to that.**

Gohan focused on his thoughts, and so did his escorts. None of them were talking as they lead him closer and closer to the building in the distance.

**They must be on edge around me. They do not know if I am friend or foe, and so they don't want to say anything in case they let something slip.**

Finally, they group stood in front of the red building that was below four faces in the cliff.

Gohan followed them up the stairs passing more uniforms along the way until they finally stopped in front of a wooden door. Two guards on either side of the door gave the group a quick glance before they knocked on the door.

Gohan heard a woman's voice command them to enter.

--

**To Be Continued**

Chichi always wanted Gohan to be a scholar, and so I am giving him greater intelligence that what he normally shows. He could give Shikamaru a run for his money.

I do not think I will be switching the narration to another character.

Review if you feel the drive to do so…………


	3. The Village Called Konoha

**Fic Name**: Mysterious Boy

**Description**: Crossover of Naruto and Dragonball Z. Gohan finds himself in a world of shinobi.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or Naruto.

**Author's Area**

I am thinking of having Gohan fill Sasuke's place in Team 7. From now on, forget the cannon advancement of the Naruto plotline.

**Last time: **

Finally, they group stood in front of the red building that was below four faces in the cliff.

Gohan followed them up the stairs passing more uniforms along the way until they finally stopped in front of a wooden door. Two guards on either side of the door gave the group a quick glance before they knocked on the door.

Gohan heard a woman's voice command them to enter.

--

**Chapter 3: The Village Called Konoha**

--

Gohan followed his escorts into the room behind the door to find a woman sitting behind a desk covered in stacks of paper.

"Hokage-sama, we have returned from our mission." Neji said.

"Oi! Baa-chan, we also found this guy outside of the wall." Naruto said pointing at Gohan.

"Hello. My name is Son Gohan." Gohan said as he took on the familiar Son family grin.

The woman leaned back in her chair and looked at Gohan closely. Her eyes traveled all around his body as she analyzed everything she saw.

"My name is Tsunade, and I am the Hokage." She said, but all Gohan could do was look slightly confused.

"I am sorry, but I do not know what a Hokage is." Gohan replied.

Tsunade watched his reaction closely. The boy in front of her did not seem to be lying. "The Hokage is the leader of the ninjas of Konoha." She told him.

"It is very nice to meet you." Gohan said as politely as possible. His mother may be far away, but she would never forgive him being disrespectful.

Tsunade laughed at Gohan's good manners. "What brings you to Konoha?" She asked.

"He claims he stumbled upon the village on his own. He does not know the name of his home country either. He says he comes from a family of farmers in a mountainous region." Neji answered for him.

Tsunade easily saw through the half truth. Farming is hard work, and it does give one muscles, but that alone would not give the boy the body she was examining. She felt little power coming form him, but she could tell that a greater power was being held back.

"Everyone, leave Gohan and I alone for a minute." Tsunade commanded.

Naruto was about to object until she glared at him. The four genin filed out of the room to wait.

"The others are gone, so we can talk privately." She said. "I know you are powerful, but what I want to know is if you are a spy."

Gohan had to stifle a gasp.

**She can feel my power, even though I am masking it? Could she be bluffing? If things get worse I can attempt to run.**

"I am not a spy. I have no idea where I am, and I have idea how to get back to where I was. I came in this direction following the road, but I stayed hidden in the forest for safety reasons." Gohan told her.

"Why are you holding back so much power?"

"I am not holding anything back."

"It does not do you well to lie to me right now. It may seem cruel, but I will put a child into the care of my head interrogator if I must."

**Is the truth all that bad? I should not tell her all of my abilities. As a ninja she should know the power of some secrecy.**

"You are a ninja. From what I have learned, ninja are secretive, and so I hope that you do not begrudge me some secrecy." Gohan said. "Am I a fighter? Yes. I have been trained since I was young. Holding back my power is second nature to me."

"So the whole story of being a farmer is a lie."

"I am not a farmer, but I am not a ninja either."

"Why were you trained then?"

"Defense of myself and those I hold dear."

"Defense?"

"Yes. My family has always been a target of powerful people, and so I have been trained to defend myself."

Tsunade could tell the boy was still only telling her part of the truth, but as a shinobi she could understand. The boy understood that shinobi liked to keep secrets about themselves, and she was willing to let him keep what secrets he needed.

"You are not a shinobi, then?"

"No."

"What made you leave your home?"

"I wanted to explore the world."

"Would you be willing to engage in a spar with one of my subordinates and demonstrate your power for me?"

"If I comply, what guarantees to you give me?"

"I guarantee that you will not be harmed. You may also stay in the village."

"Why would I need to stay in the village?"

"Because you cannot return to where you came from. You said it yourself."

Gohan could not argue with her. He was trapped by his own words.

"While I do not like to fight, I am willing to spar with any opponent that you wish as long as the spar stays friendly."

"As you wish. Neji!"

The young man walked into the office and stood awaiting his orders.

"I am giving you a mission of sorts."

"What is this 'mission', Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to spar with Gohan."

Neji glanced at Gohan, but Gohan kept his eyes on Tsunade.

"Where Hokage-sama?"

"We will be going to Training Grounds #2. Have everyone else come with us."

With that Tsunade stood up and ushered the two young men out of the room. Neji informed the others of his orders and followed the Hokage as she made her way towards the grounds.

Gohan could hear the four ninjas whispering about what they thought of the 'mission' Neji had been given. The group believed that Neji had the upper hand, but were still wary because they did not know what had transpired between the Hokage and Gohan.

When they arrived at the training grounds they found Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru. The three were surprised to be interrupted, but went to talk with their friends.

"Hey, Hinata, Akamaru, Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"H-hello, N-naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Baa-chan wants Neji to fight that kid over there. His name is Gohan, we found him outside of the village." Naruto informed them.

"We think Neji will win." Tenten told them.

Akamaru barked at Kiba, who stood there looking at Gohan strangely.

"What did Akamaru say?" Hinata asked.

"He thinks Gohan may be stronger than most of us think." Kiba told them.

Tsunade stood in the middle of a field and shouted so that everyone could hear, "The fight will be between Neji and Gohan. Use as much force as needed to beat your opponent, but there will be no killing in this fight."

Gohan and Neji both nodded and turned to face the other.

"For your safety, do not take me lightly like your friends do. I may not be a shinobi, but I am still very strong." Gohan said to him as he dropped into a fighting pose.

"You could hear our conversation?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Ready? Begin!"

--

**To Be Continued**

Hmmm…….this chapter is sorta awkward for me. If some of the characters are slightly ooc, then please forgive me.

The fight will take place in the next chapter.


End file.
